


LB Christmas Alphabet Story

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written by the Mod Squad (otherwise known as Carole, Sue, and Teri) for the VinList 2012 Christmas Countdown.
Kudos: 11





	LB Christmas Alphabet Story

" **A** ll the stockings were hung by the chimney with care in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there,” Josiah recited from memory, his mellow tones settling over the assembled like a warm blanket.

" **B** ut how does St Nic'las know we's living here now?" JD whispered loudly in Buck's ear.

 **C** urled up comfortably on the couch with his son beside him, Chris glanced down at Vin, feeling the seven-year-old stiffen at the question.

" **D** elivery is Santa's specialty," Buck replied, trying not to think of where the two youngsters might have spent last Christmas.

" **E** specially for such fine young gentlemen as yourselves," Ezra's warm smile encompassed both his adopted nephews, "you will, I am certain, be at the top of his list."

" **F** orgot all 'bout us last year," Vin said wistfully, his eyes seeking those of his father for reassurance.

" **G** ifts come in all shapes and sizes," Chris tried to explain, "and it sometimes takes a little longer for something really special."

" **H** ow long for a bike like Jimmy Stevens has got?" JD asked, wide-eyed, as Vin smiled and snuggled tighter against his father's chest.

" **I** don't rightly know," Buck said thoughtfully, exchanging a look with Chris over the boys' heads, his eyes twinkling, "but what I do know, is that Santa will bring the perfect presents for you and Vin."

 **J** osiah, deeming the issue closed, continued, "When what to my wondering eyes should appear a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer."

 **K** nowing what was likely to be coming next, Nathan exchanged a smile with Josiah, as he sipped his coffee and relaxed in the warmth, both of the beverage and his surroundings.

" **L** ike the picture I drawed at school," JD said in excitement, "but I put Rudolph in the front 'cause he's got a red nose to help Santa and the other reindeers find their way through the fog, wanna see it?"

" **M** ighty fine picture, Lil’ Bit," Buck said admiring the drawing as the little bundle of energy once again climbed onto his lap.

" **N** ext picture I draw's gonna be for you, Unca Ezra," JD announced, leaning precariously over the arm of Buck's chair to bring himself nose to nose with his uncle, "an' you can put it on the wall with all your other pictures."

" **O** n, Comet, on, Cupid, on, Donner and Blitzen!" Josiah proclaimed, gracing his audience with a benevolent smile, pausing only to give Vin the opportunity to promise a picture to his uncle Ezra as well.

 **P** erseverance was a necessity when reading a story to the two youngsters.

 **Q** uelling the urge to take a bathroom break, Buck willed Josiah to move the tale along before he lost his battle, or JD again lost his concentration.

"... **r** oses, his nose like a cherry," Josiah went on, pronouncing each word slowly and deliberately, unaware of Buck's dilemma.

 **S** ipping his Brandy and watching the two little boys as they hung on Josiah's every word, Ezra smiled with the realization that there was no place he would rather be than in this room and with these people.

" **T** hat shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!" Josiah hammed it up with a deep barrel laugh, his hands on his 'wobbling' stomach, and the two boys giggled with glee.

" **U** ncle Josiah's got a jelly belly," JD laughed, "Buck, can you do that, too?"

 **V** in leaned around his father to get a good look at Buck's belly as JD waited, rather impatiently, for Buck to demonstrate.

 **W** ith a hearty laugh, and as much of a wobble as he dared, Buck tossed JD in the air before depositing him on the couch alongside Vin and fleeing the room, leaving a trail of giggles and laughter in his wake.

"' **x** claim," JD shouted, "it's time for the 'xclaiming part!"

" **Y** es it is," Josiah agreed, waiting for the giggling to subside.

" **Z** ip it, JD," Vin scolded, rolling his eyes at the giggling younger boy, then smiled at Josiah as his uncle loudly proclaimed, "But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight, "Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"


End file.
